Possessive Reunion
by FanWoman18
Summary: Will comes back from LA ready to see his husband only to find himself shocked when he finds Sonny kissing Paul. Not everything is what it seems and the truth causes a fit of jealousy as well as a rekindling of two souls.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Will comes back from LA ready to see his husband only to find himself shocked when he finds Sonny kissing Paul. Not everything is what it seems and the truth causes a fit of jealousy as well as a rekindling of two souls.

* * *

**Not As It Seems Part 1**

Will sighed as he walked through the square hurrying to his husbands club so he could be reunited with his soul mate. He hated his time away never seeing his husband but he wanted to make himself as successful as Sonny but it broke his heart. He knew that he had been selfish when he left with Arianna without consulting Sonny and that he had broken the other man's heart by telling him he was bored but now all he wanted to do was wrap himself around Sonny and never let go. Will had just entered the club when he stopped dead in his tracks, his heart broken at what he saw. Sonny was being held by another man and hey we're kissing. Angry he went to leave when he paused seeing something that made him realize it wasn't what it seemed. Sonny was trying to push the man away only said man was holding Sonny's wrists in a tight grip and Sonny was kissing him back.

"Get away from my husband," Will growled out making the unknown man release Sonny.

"Will this wasn't," Sonny tried to explain coming to stand beside him.

"I know what I saw," Will told him harshly and regretted it but he pushed on looking at the other man, "I know I saw you kissing my husband. I know I saw him not reciprocating and trying to push you away only you wouldn't let go. I have the Horton, Brady, DiMera, and Kiriakis families on my side so I suggest you leave my husband alone."

Will made his point by wrapping his arm tightly around Sonny's waist and glared until he had finally left. He let go and turned to face his husband trying to calm his anger as he knew that Sonny had not wanted it but he was jealous because the other man was attractive, reminding him of Brian.

"Did you know him?" Will asked trying to keep the harsh tone away.

"He's my ex from before I came back to town," Sonny admitted to him softly like he was afraid.

"Let's go home," he ordered instead needing to be alone with his husband.

Sonny sighed his nerves going haywire as he tried not to think of just how wrong everything was turning out to be. All he had wanted for months was to be with his husband and daughter only now that he got the chance his husband was angry at a kiss he didn't even want. He didn't love Paul anymore but he knew that sometimes Will didn't think straight. The silence descended upon them and neither one spoke until they entered the apartment. Sonny closed the door, turning to talk to his other half only to find himself slammed against the door being pulled into a rough kiss that had him gasping.

"Will please stop," Sonny said out of breath as he tried to push his husband away because he didn't want their reunion to be like this.

"Why Sonny?" Will demanded feeling his jealousy burn through him.

"Because something is wrong and I don't want us to be like this," Sonny explained wanting him but at the same time wanting to also talk about their problems.

"I was so selfish when I left like I did and I know I hurt you. I thought that I could make something of my self so you would be proud but I just missed you. When I saw him kissing you I thought I had lost you that you found someone better then I saw that you didn't want it," Will said still angry and jealous.

"I only want you I wouldn't have married you otherwise," Sonny told him hating that his husband felt so insecure and he wrapped his arms around the blondes waist but couldn't move to do more because Will was still holding him captive against the door.

"I know that but he still kissed you. You are my husband and he kissed you," Will growled out not able to explain.

Sonny looked into his blue his eyes shocked and turned on. He had seen Will's darker side before with Brian and Brent but never to this degree. The sound of jealousy mixed with raw want, hunger and possession turned him on and he didn't think that was possible. He could see in the blue eyes he loved so much that his husband wanted to take him, to own him so to speak and he didn't think he would find that so arousing but it seemed that like so many times before his relationship with Will changed that.

"Then show me I'm still your husband," Sonny ordered sending him a look wanting to feel like he mattered.

Will looked into dark eyes surprised and took a good look. He could see the pain and hurt his time away had caused mixed with desire and arousal. He realized that Sonny needed this as much as he did though for different reasons. Will knew why he needed this and it was so he could erase all the images he carried of someone else having his husband. He also needed it because he wanted to show Sonny how he felt. Sonny wanted this because he was hurt by their separation and needed the intimacy. His husband needed to feel wanted again not like he didn't matter.

"I'm yours Will so show me that," Sonny begged in a whisper clutching him closer by the waist.

"God I love you," Will said looking into dark eyes.

Sonny opened his mouth to say something only he was once again pulled into a deep kiss that made his knees weak. He was being devoured and all he could do was hold on to his husband for dear life. A hand ran through his hair and he moaned when Will tangled his fingers into his dark hair and held him in a tight grip. Nothing he did helped him catch his breath and it only got worse when Will used his grip to pull his head back to expose his neck.

"Will," he moaned when his husband kissed his way down his neck leaving purple marks along the way, marks that would not easily be covered.

"Mine," he growled out still not satisfied.

"Always," Sonny swore trying to be reassuring but he also didn't want this to end.

Will was reassured to know that his husband thought and felt the same as him but it still didn't satisfy the need to mark his territory and the way Sonny looked right now, with hazy eyes, kissed lips and a marked neck, did nothing to help the situation. He moaned at the sight his husband made and pulled him into his arms kissing him for all he was worth. He smirked when he felt Sonny grip him leaning his weight into him glad that he was the one doing this to him. Will was amazed at the fact that both of them were still in all their clothes.

"These need to go," Will demanded pulling away to tug the jacket off still having to hold Sonny's weight.

"Yes," Sonny whispered trying to get his bearings as his hands moved to remove his jacket.

"No," Will ordered when Sonny reached over to take off his clothes but he was in control, he needed to be in control.

Sonny could see it in those blue eyes and gasped as he was pulled into strong arms and led to their bedroom. His sweater and shirt had been removed and he was thrown on the bed without another word. Will's hands had purpose as they removed all his clothing and looked at him with hungry eyes. He didn't dare move as he watched his husband take off his own clothes not once breaking eye contact. Sonny sighed as his husbands body hovered over his framing him with warmth, a warmth he had missed.

"My beautiful husband," Will said moving so that he was balanced above his husband their chests touching.

"I'm yours," he whispered closing his eyes as a hand ran softly over his cheek.

Will took in the sight before him but it wasn't enough and he hated that feeling. The feeling of jealousy that consumed him so much that he needed his husband so deeply. He let it take over praying that he didn't go too far like he heard could happen. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head down to kiss his way to Sonny's earlobe sucking it into his mouth swirling his tongue around the appendage biting it softly and smirking at the way his husband let out a loud moan and arched into him pressing their erections together. He reached over to the night stand grabbing lube and a condom knowing that neither one of them would last much longer.

"You don't have a reason to be jealous," Sonny got out gulping at the jealous look in his eyes.

"I know but I still need this," Will told him trying to make him understand.

"Okay," he whispered letting him know he understood.

Will wrapped his hands around his husbands knees moving him into place. He warmed the lube in his hands before moving to prepare his husband. Sonny gasped softly fingers hurried to prepare him and he knew that neither one of them was going to last much longer. His hands gripped the sheets as the man he loved found his spot right away and didn't relent. He was so close but then his husband pulled his fingers out making him whimper in loss wanting it back. Sonny opened his eyes when he felt Will move one leg to his shoulder and the the other so it was bent at the knee. He looked into blue eyes as his husband leaned over him and the two become lost in each other as they reconnected body and soul.

* * *

**Note: **I decided against writing the whole thing because I like the intimacy of this more than the actual sex. I hope that this is was a success. I plan to write one more chapter to finish things and then this story will be done. Let me know if you want one with Sonny getting jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Sonny groaned as sunlight shined through the curtains and he realized that he needed to get up for work soon. He rolled over groaning at the soreness he felt and buried his head into the chest of his husband. Will was possessive last night and he knew he would be feeling it for days but he didn't care. His husbands arm tightened around his waist and Sonny leaned his head back to meet then blue eyes of his husband.

"Where's Ari?' He asked missing the little girl dearly.

"My Grandma Marlena is taking care of her," Will said softly and there was something in his voice that made Sonny frown.

Ignoring the protests of his body and his husband, Sonny sat up and turned so that he was straddling his husbands waist. He looked into the blue eyes he loved very much and took a good look. He saw concern, anguish and sadness and Sonny didn't know why his husband was feeling this way.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

"I hurt you," he whispered his eyes closing like he couldn't stand to look.

"Will look at me now," Sonny ordered with a sigh his face softening and he wrapped his hands so that he was cupping his husbands face in his own hands.

"I was so jealous and I knew that you were with me and only wanted me but I don't know what came over me," Will explained like he hadn't heard him at all.

Sonny did the only thing he could think of and kissed his husband to draw him out of his self-induced misery. He kept it at a light kiss and he pulled back slightly to see that his husband was finally looking at him silent but still anguished and he knew they needed to talk to each other.

"I'm fine Will," he said with a stern voice, "You didn't do anything I didn't want. I love you and I am fine."

"Are you sure?" Will asked needing to be sure.

Will saw the look that his husband was giving him and relented by pulling him down and kissing him softly. He was still upset that he had lost control like that but he could see that what Sonny had told him was the truth so he let it be. He ran his hand through the dark hair and sighed as he buried his face in his husbands hair, inhaling his scent while Sonny buried his head in Will's neck.

"We have to get up eventually and I really want to see Ari," Sonny mumbled into his skin.

"She missed you as well," he whispered softly, "But we also have to talk about that guy from yesterday amongst other things."

"I know we do but please know that just because I know him and have a past with him doesn't mean I want him. I only want you and I'm in love with you," Sonny told him pulling back slightly to look up at him.

Will smiled slightly nodding his head and trying to bury the jealousy he felt. He picked up his husbands hands and frowned when he felt Sonny wince. He saw the deep bruises and knew that while he had been rough he was not that rough. Will the remembered that the other man had been gripping Sonny's wrists tightly yesterday.

"Is this from him?" He asked angry but ran a soothingly hand over them.

"Yes but I'm fine," Sonny tried to reassure not wanting his husband to go after Paul and be arrested for murder.

"I'm going to kill him," Will growled tensing in anger.

"No you aren't," Sonny said wrapping his arms around him tightly, "I don't want you killing him and then going to jail. I need you and so does our daughter."

Will tightened his hold around his husband not saying another word. He ran a hand up and down his husbands back trying to sooth not only Sonny but himself as well. He still wanted to kill the other man but he knew that his husband was right so he would hold back on that but he was still going to confront that man and make sure he understood that his husband was off limits.

~Possessive Reunion~

Will sighed disappointed that Paul Norita had not been in his hotel room but figured that maybe it meant that he had left town. He knew rationally that he was thinking hopefully but he had to so that he could keep his anger in check. He walked through the doors to the club and smiled at the sight that met him. His husband was siting at a table while T worked and he was playing with their daughter. He slowly made his way over taking in the sight and sat down beside his family.

"Hey," Sonny greeted looking at him questioningly and Will sighed knowing that his husband knew where he had been.

"Don't worry he wasn't there and nobody is dead," He told him with a sigh.

"I'm not in love with him I just don't want you to do something that is going to make me lose you," Sonny defended himself hating that Paul had come into town but hoping his husband would believe him.

"I'm jealous Sonny but I believe you and besides I'm pretty sure the marks you're sporting are enough to keep people away," Will told his husband with a smirk.

Sonny saw the smirk and blushed as he tried not to think of the marks. He liked them but he also didn't like the way everybody had sent him looks upon seeing them. He opened his mouth with a clever retort when he saw T wave at him for help and sighed. Sonny carefully handed his girl over to his man and hurried to help his employee so that he could spend time with his family. He could feel Will's eyes on him the whole time as well as the smirk T sent him but luckily his friend knew to keep his mouth shut. Luckily it didn't take long and he was just getting ready to head back over when his path was blocked by his ex and he groaned in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked coldly his aching wrists covered by his sweater.

"I want you," he admitted for the billionth time.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm not interested before it gets through that thick skull of yours but here I am once again telling you that I am not interested," he growled out fed up.

"Fine have it your way. When you realize just what you are losing give me a call because we both know that I'm as good as you are going to get," Paul told him with a glare.

"I wouldn't count on that," he said with a roll of his eyes stepping around his ex.

Sonny didn't bother to see if his ex had left and instead made his way over to his husband who looked like he was ready to kill. He didn't even think as he sat in his lap and wrapped his arm around Will's neck kissing him softly on the lips. It was a reminder to not only him but also Will that Paul didn't matter they did and that them loving each other was the only thing that should ever matter because together they could get through anything.


End file.
